


Уровень доступа

by t_nesmeyana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nesmeyana/pseuds/t_nesmeyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз – научный сотрудник некой организации по изучению сверхъестественных существ, Дерек – сверхъестественное существо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уровень доступа

\- Я пригласил ее на кофе, но тут зазвонил телефон, она ответила, и это была какая-то ее подруга. Сначала я хотел подождать, пока она закончит разговор, но ее подруга, видимо, спросила, занята ли она, а она ответила, что нет, что она просто говорит с коллегой. Потом она спросил ее, что за коллега, а Эллисон сказала, что мы вместе работаем над проектом. И я ушел, не став дожидаться ее ответа на приглашение. Она бы отказала мне, я знаю. Иначе она сказала бы подруге, что я ее друг или… не знаю, точно не коллега. А она сказала…

Стайлз выключился из разговора, уткнувшись в бумаги. Скотт продолжал говорить об Эллисон и о том, что она сказала или не сказала, но Стайлз больше не мог это слушать. Не в тысячный раз. Это было выше его сил. В бумагах тоже не было ничего нового и интересного, но, по крайней мере, там не было имени Эллисон. Судя по отчетам, у парня из 11-й наметились некоторые улучшения, а вот 16-й все так же бросался на стены. Печально. Стайлз подумывал, как бы скорректировать следующий отчет, чтобы 16-го не отправили на уничтожение. Надо только подмениться с Денни на следующей неделе, когда будет забор крови и…

\- Стайлз, ты меня слушаешь?

\- А, да, конечно. Что, говоришь, сказала Эллисон? – Стайлз вынырнул из размышлений и кристально-честными глазами посмотрел на Скотта.

\- Я закончил говорить об Эллисон две минуты назад, - вздохнул МакКолл.

\- Отлично, друг. – Стайлз хлопнул Скотта по спине и посмотрел на часы. – Пятнадцать минут – новый рекорд! Раньше твой самый короткий монолог про Эллисон длился целых восемнадцать.

\- Я, наверное, тебя ужасно утомил своими дурацкими переживаниями, - искренне расстроился Скотт. – Совсем не интересуюсь, как у тебя дела. Но ты пойми, такое у меня впервые и…

\- Стоп, - прервал его Стайлз. – Ты можешь говорить со мной об Эллисон сколько хочешь, я всегда тебя выслушаю и помогу с советом. Стайлз – это самый лучший слушатель в мире, можешь на меня рассчитывать, - заверил друга Стилински. Скотт просиял, а Стайлз незаметно от него закатил глаза и одними губами попросил у проходящего мимо Денни помощи. Тот фыркнул и отвернулся. – Так о чем ты говорил? Ну, после рассказа о разговоре с Эллисон.

\- Нам привезли новый экземпляр. Он в 24-й.

\- О, правда, и кто этот бедолага? – заинтересовался Стайлз.

\- Скажешь тоже – бедолага. Ему повезло, что он попал к нам. Тут мы можем ему помочь, - с важным видом сказал Скотт. Стайлз поморщился – он ненавидел всю эту корпоративную чушь, которой были забиты мозги Скотта и многих других сотрудников. Стайлз тоже когда-то так думал, пока… пока кое-кто не изменил его мнение. Иногда ему хотелось поговорить с кем-то об этом, со Скоттом или Денни, рассказать им все, что он узнал тогда, полтора года назад, чему стал свидетелем, что раскопал об их дорогой организации. Но нельзя, иначе он не проживет и дня.

\- Да, верно, - запоздало ответил Скотту Стайлз и, подойдя к 24-му боксу, сунул пропуск в цель и набрал код доступа к карте пациента. «Оборотень. Подвид – волки. Тип – Альфа. 27 человеческих лет. Клан – Хейлы (данные уточняются)». Далее шли более подробные данные – рост, вес, цвет шерсти и так далее, но Стайлз не стал читать. Повернувшись к другу, он наткнулся на его довольную, почти светящуюся улыбку.

\- Хейлы? – стараясь контролировать голос, переспросил Стилински. Скотт перестал улыбаться и забеспокоился.

\- Да. Ты в порядке? Слушай, я не подумал, что тебе, наверное, будет неуютно. Это же Хейл. То, что они сделали… Но это было так давно, а ты проходил терапию.

\- Все нормально. Ты прав, это было давно. Я просто не ожидал. Думал, они неуловимы, - пожал плечами Стайлз, стараясь справиться с эмоциями. На его счастье, Скотт не был особо внимательным. Вот если бы здесь была Лидия… тогда у него были бы проблемы.

\- Были. Но этот Альфа… он так глупо попался.

\- Кого-то убил?

\- Нет. – Глаза Скотта снова возбужденно заблестели, ему явно не терпелось поделиться информацией. Стайлз даже порадовался бы, что Скотт мог говорить о чем-то, кроме Эллисон, не будь он сейчас на это не способен. – Устроил дебош на заправке. Наверное, потерял контроль. Это было вчера, через день после полнолуния.

\- Хейлы не теряют контроль, - тихо возразил Стайлз.

\- Что? – Скотт нахмурился.

\- Ничего. Друг, я могу тебя попросить?

\- Конечно. – МакКолл снова заулыбался. Стайлз уже начал бояться его быстрой смены эмоций на лице. Раньше это было его фишкой.

\- Я бы хотел зайти в клетку один.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да. Знаешь, есть вещи, которые ты просто должен сделать. Считай это частью моей терапии, - заверил друга Стайлз. Нетерпение дергало его за кишки, и друг сейчас был лишь помехой, которую хотелось устранить.

\- Хорошо. Я подожду тебя в кафетерии. Окей? – Скотт внимательно посмотрела на приятеля, и Стайлзу пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы выдержать этот взгляд. Скотт был младшим помощником доктора Дитона – ведущего консультанта и главы отдела исследований, и успел нахвататься у босса разных примочек. Например, этот рентгеновский неприятный взгляд.

\- Да, закажи мне побольше картошки, - улыбнулся Стайлз, всем своим видом стараясь показать, что он в норме. Скотт кивнул и, наконец, ушел, оставив друга одного перед дверью 24-го бокса. Пару раз глубоко вздохнув, чтобы успокоить нервы, Стайлз набрал на панели код к двери и уставился в сканер сетчатки. Тот ослепил на секунду красным светом лазера и потух.

\- Младший сотрудник исследовательского отдела Стилински. Код 220369. Уровень доступа – 4. Уровень доступа к боксу – 4. Доступ открыт, - равнодушно сообщил механический женский голос. Дверь с тихим шорохом открылась, пропуская Стайлза в небольшое помещение перед клеткой. Там были камеры, поэтому Стилински дисциплинированно надел маску и латексные перчатки, повторно ввел свой код и зашел в клетку, судорожно сжимая пальцами планшет с таблицами для внесения данных. Это все-таки был Хейл, отдел идентификации не ошибся. Он висел на стене, прикованный к ней крепкими кандалами, по пояс голый, к его боку были проведены провода, которые изредка светились из-за проходящего по ним тока. Хейл был мощным даже для оборотня, настоящая гора мускулов, от разрядов тока он только морщился, не теряя человеческого облика. Когда Стайлз появился на пороге, выражение лица Хейла изменилось, из скучающего стало более хищным, но он не произнес ни слова. Отложив планшет в сторону, Стилински подошел к переключателю тока и выключил его, потом снял с бока Хейла провода и стянул с рук перчатки, а с лица – маску. Ноздри Хейла судорожно вздрогнули, втягивая запах, глаза на секунду блеснули красным. Подойдя к оборотню вплотную, Стайлз схватил его за голову и, встав на носочки, поцеловал. Быстро, жестко и голодно, кусаясь, засасывая губы. Хейл подался вперед, ближе, выворачивая плечи из суставов и совсем не замечая боли. Отвечал так же быстро и отчаянно. Стайлз впился ногтями ему в загривок и оторвал от себя, а потом, размахнувшись, врезал по лицу. Хейл дернул головой и зарычал, но не обратился, даже зубов не выпустил.

\- Надо же, - голосом, полным сарказма, произнес Стайлз. – С контролем-то у тебя все в порядке. Однако тебе зачем-то понадобилось громить заправку. Так хотелось в клетку? Надоело на свободе? Неужели стая так выводит из себя? Решил съездить на курорт, отдохнуть и полечиться?

\- Ты не давал о себе знать три месяца, - пояснил Хейл.

\- Я был занят! И меня постоянно пасут из-за того моего расследования. Я говорил тебе, что наши встречи небезопасны и…

\- Я должен был тебя увидеть.

Стайлз запнулся и замолчал. Информация доходила до него медленно, его все еще немного потряхивало от нервов. Никакая терапия и никакие таблетки от таких стрессов не помогут.

\- То есть ты попал сюда, в самое сердце секретной правительственной организации, которой заведуют самые шизанутые охотники за нечистью – Арженты, чтобы просто увидеть меня? Ты сбрендил? Дерек, ты вообще в своем уме? – вскипел Стайлз.

\- Отстегни меня, - попросил Хейл, проигнорировав претензии в свой адрес.

\- Я не могу, у меня не тот код доступа. 

\- У тебя тот код доступа. Отстегивай.

С сомнением посмотрев на Дерека, Стайлз подошел к пульту управления наручниками и набрал свой код, ожидая, что его обломают. Но вместо этого кандалы негромко щелкнули и выпустили Хейла. Секунда – и тот уже был рядом со Стайлзом, внимательно заглядывая ему в глаза, будто желая найти там ответы на интересующие вопросы.

\- Я решил, что, возможно, ты вернулся к своей работе, тебе снова промыли мозги, и ты все забыл.

\- Забыть о тебе? – удивленно переспросил Стайлз, касаясь холодными пальцами лица Дерека, глядя в светлые зеленые глаза. – О том, как ты сломал всю мою жизнь, показав то, чего я не хотел бы видеть никогда, рассказав то, чего я не хотел бы знать, заставив чувствовать то, чего я не хотел бы чувствовать? Не думаю, что это возможно.

\- Я не хотел ничего из этого.

\- Врешь, - улыбнулся Стайлз. – Ты не хотел меня похищать, так получилось, надо же было тебе вызволить свою сестру, попавшую в клетку. Но ломать мои представления об оборотнях, о моей работе, об организации, обо всей моей жизни тебе очень нравилось. Нравилось смотреть, как я ломаюсь.

\- Ничего не мог с собой поделать, слишком сильно хотелось тебя поиметь, - признался Дерек, снова его целуя. Черт, после похищения Стайлз был уверен, что это просто банальный стокгольмский синдром, но прошло уже много времени, а его до сих пор вело от Дерека, будто не было месяцев разлуки, будто им хватало редких коротких встреч. Наверное, его заводила опасность. Дерек – оборотень, он вне закона, все системы, он опасен не только потому, что может убить за секунду, но и потому что за ним постоянно охотятся. Быть рядом с ним – значит подвергать себя необоснованному риску. А у Стайлза отец, о котором надо заботиться, друзья, которые даже не поймут его, если узнают, работа, которую он не может оставить. У него совсем другая жизнь – будущее, перспективы. А Дерек вечно в бегах, он ненадежен, он…

Стайлз дернул на штанах Дерека ремень, вытаскивая его и бросая на пол. Потянулся к ширинке, но Хейл не дал ему ее расстегнуть, повернул к себе спиной и толкнул к стене.

Да, Дерек был опасен, но Стайлза заводила опасность.

\- Надеюсь, у тебя есть прекрасный план, который вытащит тебя отсюда, и ты помнишь, что сейчас мой уровень доступа ниже, чем полтора года назад? – поинтересовался Стайлз, застегивая халат. Тот немного помялся, но, в принципе, выглядел вполне сносно.

\- У нас есть свой человек здесь со вторым уровнем доступа, - пожал плечами Дерек. Стайлз замер.

\- Ты шутишь? В исследовательском центре работает от силы человек семь с таким доступом. Сегодня их дежурит и вовсе двое – доктор Морелл и… Это же не Морелл? – Дерек покачал головой. – Черт. Но как, то есть почему? Я бы никогда не подумал об хм.. этом человеке.

\- Ма…

\- Без имен! – Стайлз предупреждающе вскинул руку.

\- Просто полгода назад к вам привезли парня, Джексона Уиттмора, он когда-то был первой любовью нашего человека.

\- Джексон? – Стайлз нахмурил лоб, стараясь вспомнить. – Джексон… канима? Он канима? Такая ящерица с хвостом?

\- Его зовут Джексон, - нахмурился Дерек.

\- Точно. – Стайлз будто не заметил недовольство Хейла. – Я вспомнил. Он был такой занозой в заднице. Но он же… он же умер. Его приказали уничтожить. Это потому?..

\- Нет. То есть он не умер. Канимы очень странные и ужасно живучие существа. Джексон впал в что-то похожее на летаргический сон, все его жизненные процессы замедлились, и у вас в Центре решили, что он мертв. Нашему человеку приказали проконтролировать его уничтожение, но тот привез его нам. Не буду рассказывать, что с Джексоном происходило, но сейчас у него есть крылья.

\- Летающая канима, свободно разгуливающая по улицам города? Вряд ли я теперь смогу спокойно ходить в магазин вечером, - съязвил Стайлз.

\- Он полностью контролирует себя.

\- Сволочной характер это не отменяет. Ладно. И какой план? Ваш человек просто откроет твою клетку и выведет тебя отсюда? Но начнется расследование, и его раскроют. Как я и говорил, второй уровень доступа есть у ограниченного круга лиц. Сядь, я возьму у тебя кровь, - попросил Стайлз, указывая в угол, где стояла единственная в клетке мебель – письменный стол и два стула. Дерек сел и положил руку на стол сгибом локтя вверх.

\- Нет. Он сделает по-другому. Он спровоцирует сбой в системе, и все двери в центре получат пятый уровень доступа. А выведешь меня ты. – Стайлз, успевший надеть перчатки и достать шприц, чуть не проткнул себе палец, когда снимал защитный колпачок.

\- Шутишь? Давай на чистоту – ты сюда попал не только меня повидать, правда? Для этого есть и более безопасные способы. Тебе что-то нужно, но вместо того, чтобы сказать, что именно, ты вешаешь мне лапшу на уши. – Стайлз вогнал в Дерека иглу, даже не смазав кожу спиртом – к оборотням все равно зараза не пристает, так зачем продукт переводить? Дерек поморщился еле заметно, но даже не дернулся. Стайлз закупорил и убрал шприц, маленькая ранка на Дереке тут же затянулась.

\- К этому я и веду. – Дерек взял Стайлза за запястье, немного выше перчатки, чтобы касаться не равнодушного холодного латекса, а голой кожи. – Возможно, нам удастся обнародовать некоторые исследования Аржентов, которые проводились в этих стенах не только над оборотнями и им подобными, но и над людьми. Над маленькими детьми. И тогда правительству придется прикрыть их, свернуть все исследования, а лабораторию уничтожить. Для этого мне нужно забрать из кабинета Виктории Аржент кое-какую информацию. Но ты должен помочь мне, а потом пойти со мной.

\- Я не могу. Я говорил тебе…

\- Стайлз. – Дерек сильнее сжал пальцы на его запястье и заглянул в глаза. – Если у нас получится то, что мы задумали, то сотрудники исследовательского центра станут лишними свидетелями, и есть большая вероятность того, что все ваши отчеты и документы сожгут, а вас просто уничтожат. Я не буду ничего предпринимать, пока ты здесь, но если бы ты поехал со мной, то это развязало бы нам руки.

\- Но тут же мои друзья! Они такие же, как я полтора года назад. Они ничего не знают, они не виноваты! Их ты хочешь пустить в расход? Скотт искренне верит, что помогает тем, кто попадает к нам в центр. Эллисон виновата лишь в том, что родилась не в той семье, она и не подозревает о подпольных лабораториях! Денни и другие – они же ничего не знают, им запудрили мозги корпоративной чушью, сыграли на их тщеславии, но это не повод, чтобы обрекать их на смерть. Я не могу, Дерек, - покачал головой Стайлз, вставая. – Это мои друзья. Я очень хочу, чтобы Арженты получили по заслугам, чтобы за твоей стаей и всеми оборотнями перестали охотиться с целью превратить их в лабораторных крыс, но не ценой жизни моих друзей. Тебе придется придумать другой способ. Прости.

Дерек несколько секунд смотрел на его лицо, пытаясь понять, серьезно ли тот говорит, а потом выпустил его руку и тоже встал.

\- Хорошо. Пристегни меня. – Хейл подошел к стене и вложил запястья и щиколотки в кандалы. Стайлз нажал на нужные кнопки, наручники захлопнулись.

\- Мне жаль, что ты зря потратил время. – Он погладил Дерека по груди, прежде чем вернуть провода и снова подключить ток.

***  
   
Из клетки он вышел в разбитых чувствах и не сразу заметил Скотта, стоящего у 24-го бокса.

\- Я думал, ты будешь ждать меня в кафе, - вяло удивился Стайлз.

\- Тебя не было сорок минут.

\- Я делал забор крови.

\- Сорок минут? – недоверчиво приподнял брови Скотт. Он мог быть тормознутым и невнимательным, но совсем идиотом не был. За сорок минут можно было всю кровь выкачать из организма.

\- Он Альфа, было любопытно. Не каждый день к нам попадают Альфы, - пожал плечами Стайлз.

\- А еще он Хейл. И это он тебя похитил, да? – Скотт поднял глаза на камеру, установленную в коридоре. – Давай поговорим где-нибудь.

Стайлз поджал губы – он понял уже, что Скотт не отстанет, все-таки та история с его похищением наделала много шума. Еще бы – в центр исследований сверхъестественных существ ворвался Альфа, выпустил около десятка пациентов, захватил нескольких заложников и скрылся. Почти всех он отпустил, лишь оторвавшись от погони. Всех, кроме Стайлза. Многие целую неделю считали его погибшим, а именно столько он провел в логове Хейлов. И через семь дней вернулся без единой царапины. Его проверяли на наличие генных мутаций около трех месяцев, еще дольше полоскали мозги у психологов, а, вернув в Центр, понизили уровень доступа до четверки. Стайлз знал, что за ним пристально наблюдают до сих пор. Удивительно, как его вообще пустили к Хейлу. Не исключено, что это проверка. Возможно, Скотта прислали, чтобы он что-то выведал у него. Думать об этом не хотелось.

\- Только отнесу кровь в лабораторию.

У Скотта доступа к ним не было, поэтому Стайлз пошел туда один. Когда дверь лаборатории за ним закрылась, Стилински поставил образцы на стол с пробирками, быстро заполнил отчет и собрался уже было уходить, когда увидел, что компьютер лаборанта не выключен. Самого Денни на месте не было. Чуть поколебавшись, Стайлз сел за компьютер и зашел в базу пациентов. Набрав регистрационный номер Дерека, Стилински быстро просмотрел всю информацию, которая имелась у Центра на Хейла и его стаю. Ничего нового он не узнал – тип, вид, группа крови, отличительные признаки, описание внешности в человеческом и обращенном состоянии, возможные связи. В конце стояла ссылка на еще чей-то профиль, но когда Стайлз попытался его просмотреть, ему выдало, что его уровня доступа недостаточно. У Денни был третий уровень, для просмотра профилей пациентов вполне достаточный. Значило ли это, что профиль принадлежит сотруднику? Например, ему. Пробежав глазами документ еще раз, Стайлз закрыл все окна и вышел из лаборатории.

Скотт, ни на секунду не потерявший решимости поговорить, отвел его в приемную Дитона, которая по случаю субботы была пуста. Пройдя к своему столу, МакКолл зачем-то начал убирать с него валяющиеся то тут, то там бумаги с отчетами, графиками, расписанием.

\- Скотт, ты хотел мне что-то сказать.

\- Сегодня, пока ты был у Хейла, меня вызвали в кабинет к Аржентам.

\- Тебя? К Аржентам? – Стайлз так удивился, что чуть не промахнулся мимо стула, присаживаясь.

\- Меня это тоже насторожило. Испугался даже, что Эллисон на меня жаловалась. Но дело было не в ней.

\- А с кем ты виделся? С Крисом?- Стайлз схватил со стола Скотта ручку и принялся вертеть ее в пальцах.

\- С его сестрой – Кейт Аржент.

\- С этой сукой? Да ты шутишь, - поморщился Стайлз. Кейт он не любил – она чуть душу из него не вынула после похищения. Да и вообще… было в ней что-то такое нездоровое, хищное, маньячное. У Стайлза мурашки от нее бегали по коже.

\- Ни капельки, - тряхнул головой Скотт. – Она спрашивала о тебе. О твоем похищении. О том, как ты отреагировал на Хейла. Попросила присмотреть за тобой.

Стайлз не ответил, продолжая вертеть в руках ручку, разобрал ее, изучил стержень, снова собрал. Бросил взгляд на Скотта, встретился с ним глазами, и снова опустил голову.

\- Думаю, они меня проверяют. Из-за похищения. Думают, что я до сих пор связан с Хейлами.

\- В смысле? – нахмурился Скотт.

\- В смысле, вижусь ли я с ними, передаю ли информацию, шпионю.

\- А ты?

\- Нет. Конечно, нет. Они же оборотни, они опасны.

На пару секунд в приемной повисла неприятная тишина. Стайлзу противно было врать, и противно было произносить такие слова, но здесь, в Центре, по-другому было нельзя.

\- Хорошо. Но все равно, будь осторожен. – Скотт еще раз внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза. Улыбнувшись, Стилински поднялся на ноги. Он чувствовал себя ужасно, обманывая друга, но, скажи он правду, слишком многое окажется под угрозой. Его до сих пор пасут, они начинают подбираться к нему через друзей, значит, все серьезно. Вероятно, единственный возможный вариант для него – это сбежать с Хейлом, бросив все. Жить под колпаком организации все-таки было слишком для Стайлза, как бы он ни хотел помочь тем, кто сюда попадает – своя рубашка ближе к телу.

Приняв решение, Стайлз неожиданно почувствовал себя значительно лучше. Словно груз свалился с души. Давно надо было это сделать. Еще тогда, когда он узнал всю правду о Центре и Аржентах. Выйдя из приемной Дитона, Стайлз направился к 24-му боксу – нужно было сказать об изменившемся решении Дереку, но там его ждал неприятный сюрприз – уровень доступа к клетке изменили на второй. 

\- Что-то забыл, Стилински? – Стайлз вздрогнул, услышав за спиной знакомый ненавистный голос. Обернувшись, он оказался лицом к лицу с самой Кейт Аржент. Она была без халата и с распущенными волосами, что вообще-то было нарушением корпоративных правил, но Аржент плевать хотела на правила. Она не подчинялась никому, даже ее брат Крис не мог ее контролировать, Стайлз не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что все подпольные разработки, проводимые в организации, проходят под ее контролем. К сожалению, никаких доказательств Стайлз в свое время добыть не смог, знал только, что кто-то из Аржентов их точно контролирует. Кейт вполне могла подходить под эту роль.

\- Ручку. Мне ее подарил очень важный мне человек, не хотел бы потерять.

\- К сожалению, сейчас ты без сопровождения не можешь зайти сюда, но я готова помочь тебе. – Кейт широкими шагами подошла к боксу и, вытащив пропуск, прошла процедуру идентификации. – Здесь твоей ручки нет, - сообщила она, осмотрев стол в боксе, после чего направилась к клетке. Стайлз помедлил –меньше всего хотелось оказаться там вместе с Кейт, но она, похоже, не оставляла ему выбора.

\- Наверное, я не здесь ее оставил, - попытался уйти он, но Кейт улыбнулась и ввела свой код на дверь клетки.

\- Сейчас посмотрим.

Дерек все так же висел на стене, равнодушно глядя в потолок. На вошедших он не взглянул, но Стайлз видел, как Хейл напрягся.

\- Привет, сладкий, - пропела Кейт, подходя к Дереку. – Как ты мне нравишься, когда висишь здесь – не передать. – Она отключила ток и погладила оборотня по груди, как Стайлз недавно. Это напрягло и неприятно кольнуло. – Весь вспотел, бедняжка. Тяжело тебе? Не любишь ток? – Аржент наклонилась и слизала капельки пота у Дерека с груди, тот обратился и зарычал на нее, дергаясь вперед, желая достать, но она не обратила на это внимания, внимательно следя за реакцией Стайлза. Он стоял, не двигаясь, с непроницаемым лицом, понимая уже, что Аржент все знает. Как, почему, откуда – на эти вопросы он попытается ответить потом, но играть сейчас по ее правилам Стайлз не собирался.

\- Моей ручки здесь нет, мне нужно вернуться к работе, - холодно заметил он, не глядя на Дерека.

\- Надеюсь, ты ее найдешь. Нужно сохранять то, что дорого, - Кейт мило улыбнулась и крутанула регулятор тока на полную. Дерек взвыл, выгибаясь дугой от боли, задергался в путах. Стайлза самого будто током шарахнуло. Он смотрел на оскаленные клыки Хейла, светящиеся глаза, обросшее шерстью лицо, и понимал, что ему нужно делать. Разбежавшись, он толкнул Кейт к Дереку, которого с головы до ног прошивало разрядами тока. Аржент не ожидала этого. Она инстинктивно выставила руки вперед, опираясь на Хейла, хоть это было именно то, чего делать не стоило. Ее шарахнуло током так, что она отлетела к противоположной от Дерека стене и, ударившись об нее, отключилась. Или окочурилась, Стайлз не стал проверять. Он вырубил ток и сдернул с Дерека провода. Тот обвел комнату мутными от боли глазами, задержавшись на секунду на Кейт, и перевел взгляд на Стайлза.

\- Что ты сделал?

\- Только что сжег все мосты, - нервно усмехнулся Стилински.

\- Зачем?

Встав на цыпочки, Стайлз на секунду прижался губами к его губам и ухмыльнулся.

\- Только я имею право тебя облизывать.

\- Она меня немного завела, - Дерек растянул губы в гадкой улыбочке.

\- Сейчас оставлю тебя тут гнить нахрен, - проворчал Стайлз и попытался снять с Дерека кандалы, однако уровень доступа изменился и тут.

\- У вас недостаточный уровень доступа. Внимание! У вас недостаточный уровень доступа.

\- Черт. - Стайлз подошел к Кейт и забрал у нее карточку. Та немного обуглилась, но идентификационный код на ней был виден четко. Система его приняла, и наручники щелкнули, открываясь.

\- Как будем выбираться? – поинтересовался Дерек, разминая шею. Он до сих пор ощущал в позвоночнике разряды тока.

\- Тебе нужно одеться.

\- Во что, интересно? 

\- Можешь надеть мою футболку. – Стайлз расстегнул пуговицы и показал Дереку футболку в оранжевую и синюю полоску.

\- Да ты издеваешься.

***

Им повезло, что была суббота – в коридорах никого не было, опасность представляли только видеонаблюдение и охрана. Но Стайлз отлично знал расположение всех камер, поэтому ему не составляло труда водить Дерека по слепым зонам и по слабо просматриваемым участкам. Но все же настал момент, когда везение их покинуло. 

\- Кто-то идет, - предупредил Дерек почти что возле кабинета Виктории Аржент. Спрятаться было негде – в этой части Центра у Стайлза не было доступа ни к одному из кабинетов. Он практически уже попрощался с жизнью, когда из-за поворота вышла Лидия Мартин. Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением. 

\- Слава богу, это ты. Я думал, нам крышка.

\- Стайлз? – Лидия приподняла тонкие брови в изумлении. – Что ты здесь делаешь? И кто это?

\- Это Дерек Хейл, конечно. Ты же его знаешь. 

Лидия сделал круглые удивленные глаза. Стайлз перевел взгляд на Дерека – тот смотрел на него точно так же. 

\- Или не знаешь. Это же… Джексон?.. – Хейл медленно покачал головой, и Стайлз почувствовал, как по коже бегут мурашки. Он облажался. Очень-очень облажался. Дерек среагировал первым – кинувшись к Лидии, он ребром ладони вырубил ее и подхватил на руки.

\- До кабинета Виктории немного, сейчас должны вырубиться камеры и система безопасности даст сбой, - быстро произнес Дерек, таща Лидию по коридору. У нужной двери они оказались через минуту, еще через одну возле нее появился человек, которого Стайлз меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть.

\- Вы спятили? Да вы засветились на всех мониторах! Вам повезло, что я вовремя поставил на камеры статичную картинку, иначе весь коридор бы уже наполнила охрана.

\- О мой бог! – Стайлзу показалось, что у него начались галлюцинации. Это не мог быть Скотт. Нет-нет, только не он. – У тебя в школе был роман с парнем?

\- Ну да, - Скотт недоуменно пожал плечами, будто не видел в этом факте ничего особенного. – Мы были сокапитанами по лакроссу, часто оставались после тренировок. Вот и получилось.

\- Обалдеть. И ты ничего не сказал мне!

\- Про то, что я трахался с парнем, или про мои связи с оборотнями?

\- И про то, и про другое!

Пока Стайлз приходил в себя от потрясения, Скотт ввел на двери в кабинет Аржентов код доступа. Сканер сетчатки мигнул и тут же погас, дверь открылась.

\- Это же не ты хакнул систему безопасности? – с подозрением спросил Стайлз. Еще и этого он бы точно не пережил, он и так только что понял, что совершенно не знает своего лучшего друга. 

\- Нет, это был Денни.

\- И Денни тоже? – простонал Стайлз.

\- Это же я привел его сюда четыре месяца назад, - подтвердил Скотт. – Прости, что ничего не сказал, эта информация могла быть для тебя опасной.

\- А Эллисон?

\- Она ничего не знает, - нахмурился Скотт. – Ни о том, что здесь твориться, ни о семье.

\- Но ты действительно в нее влюблен?

Ответить Скотт не успел.

\- Может, хватит уже трепаться? Займемся, наконец, делом? – недовольно прорычал Дерек. Он положил Лидию на ряд из стульев в приёмной Аржентов и зашел в кабинет Виктории. 

\- Бумаги в сейфе, - проинформировал Скотт. – Кода не знаю.

\- Нам нужен стетоскоп! – авторитетно заявил Стайлз. Дерек, услышав это, криво улыбнулся и, выпустив страшные длинные когти, резко пробил ими толстенную дверь сейфа, после чего вырвал ее, будто она из картона была сделана. - Уау, как у тебя это получилось? 

\- Я же Альфа, - светясь самодовольством, ответил Дерек. Он достал несколько документов и быстро их просмотрел. – Все тут, как ты и говорил. Этого достаточно, чтобы лавочку прикрыли.

\- А что будет с остальными? Что будет, когда начнется зачистка? – Стайлза все еще волновал этот вопрос.

\- Я займусь этим. Никто не пострадает, - пообещал Скотт. – А вот тебе стоит уехать. Денни сказал, что ты видел карточку Дерека в базе, там есть информация и о тебе.

\- Значит, это все-таки был мой профиль, - вздохнул Стайлз. Он уже почти смирился, что ему придется все бросить – учебу, работу, но услышать подтверждение из чьих-то чужих уст было ничуть не легче.

\- Уехать со мной – это так плохо? – нахмурился Дерек, подходя к нему. Он осторожно взял Стайлза за затылок и подтянул к себе. Прикрыв глаза, Стайлз прислушался к себе. Несмотря на грозящую им опасность, на неопределенность и ожидание грядущих перемен, ему было спокойно – сердце стучало ровно и уверенно, он снова после долгих лет ощущал твердую почву под ногами. Не дождавшись ответа, Дерек поцеловал его – напористо и собственнически, как целуют того, кого считают своим с потрохами. Стайлза это не пугало, да ему крышу сносило от одной только мысли об этом. Он любил это. Он любил Дерека. И, вероятно, был полным идиотом, когда считал, что не сделает для него все.

\- Я бы за тебя душу продал, - признался Стайлз, прерывая поцелуй.

\- Твоя душа уже моя, - улыбнулся Дерек.

\- Вы, ребята, ужасно милые, но не пора бы нам валить? Дерек, твой Камаро и твоя одежда на парковке. Хотя, надо сказать, тебе идет эта майка.

\- Глотку вырву, - спокойным голосом пообещал Хейл. – А с ней что? – Он кивнул на Лидию.

\- Ничего. Она в порядке.

И вот в этот момент Стайлз понял, что сейчас придется прощаться. Он нихрена не умел это делать, поэтому когда Скотт первым его обнял, даже вздохнул облегченно.

\- Береги себя.

\- Ты тоже.

Они кивнули друг другу и, выйдя из кабинета Аржентов, разошлись в разные стороны. Охраны на выходе не было, но Стайлз решил этому даже не удивляться – сегодня весь день был днем чудес.

\- Забыл спросить, откуда у Скотта допуск второго уровня. Я думал, что у него пятый.

\- Был, пока доктор Дитон не стал доверять ему настолько, что повысил уровень до своего. Скотт никому не сказал. Даже Арженты не знали, Дитон провернул это как-то незаметно. 

\- Он что-то знает?

\- Дитон – темная лошадка, - пожал плечами Дерек. – Но он точно знает больше, чем показывает.

Парни вышли на парковку. Там почти не было машин, черная Камаро стояла в самом конце парковки. Стайлз хотел прокомментировать, что Дерек совсем не любит пофорсить, как тот резко остановился и поднял руку в предупреждающем жесте. Через секунду Стайлз услышал звук взводимого курка. 

\- Давно не виделись, мальчики.

Стайлз почувствовал, как его кишки сворачиваются в ужасе. Кейт оказалась живучей тварью, ну кто бы мог подумать. Или это был говорящий зомби. Стилински подумал, что последнее было бы даже предпочтительнее. Медленно развернувшись, он увидел немного поджарившуюся, но вполне живую Аржент, держащую их на мушке. Точнее Стайлза. Понимая, что Дереку пуля особо не навредит, она угрожала более слабому звену.

\- Из тебя вышла симпатичная котлетка, - прокомментировал Стайлз. – Но я не удивлен, что ты жива. В фильмах ужасов всякие маньяки всегда шевелятся до последнего.

\- Думаешь, я монстр? – рассмеялась Кейт. – Это рядом с тобой стоит монстр. Я просто хочу очистить наш мир от скверны, только и всего. Но вместо того, чтобы помогать, все вокруг меня только мешают. Даже мой дорогой братец меня не понимает. А Виктория, хоть и покрывала меня, но и пальцем не пошевелила, чтобы мне помочь. 

\- Какая досада, Арженты оказались умнее, чем я думал.

\- Заткнись! – крикнула Кейт. – А ты, животное, положи папку с документами на землю и отойди на пятьдесят шагов назад. 

Дерек, не отрывая взгляда от Аржент, нагнулся, но вместо того, чтобы положить документы, кинулся к Стайлзу, и упал вместе с ним на асфальт, прикрывая его собой. Кейт выстрелила, кто-то пронесся мимо них, и Аржент вскрикнула в ужасе. А потом все затихло. Какое-то время Стайлз лежал, не двигаясь, под Дереком. Тот тоже не шевелился, лишь дышал хрипло сквозь сжатые зубы. Раздались тихие шаги.

\- Может, хватит валяться? Выстрел наверняка кто-то слышал. 

Стайлз узнал этот голос.

\- Питер.

\- Это я, тыковка. Поехали домой?

Дерека вздернули на ноги, а потом Хейл-старший помог подняться и Стайлзу. Выглядел он просто отлично – радостно и цветуще. Хитрый лис.

\- Красивая майка, жаль, испорчена, - огорченно покачал головой Питер, глядя на спину племянника. Посмотрев туда же, Стайлз присвистнул. Шальная пуля нашла мишень – Дереку повезло, что он оборотень.

\- Ничего, я ему новую подарю. У меня таких много.

\- Выберем вместе? – весело предложил Питер.

\- Договорились, - кивнул Стайлз и оглянулся на валяющуюся на асфальте Кейт. Теперь действительно мертвую. Дерек мягко, но настойчиво взял его за загривок, отворачивая, молчаливо прося не смотреть, но он зря беспокоился. Стайлзу было совершенно плевать на Кейт. Он ехал домой.


End file.
